The Ghost of Mars
by Baked The Author
Summary: As the war between Earth and its Colonies heats up, Lieutenant Taylor Hebert-Delaz sets forth to aid the cause her parents and forebears have fought and died for... the end of the Earthsphere Federation, and vengeance for the destruction of Mars. A tale of perseverance, the bonds of friendship, love, and war. One Year War AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Worm was created and is owned by Wildbow. Gundam is the property of Sunrise Entertainment, Bandai, and is the creation of Yoshiyuki Tomino. Please support the official release…s.**

**A/N:** Okay, this is a plot bunny that's been bothering me lately, so much that it's interfering with my other stories. This is mainly due to something that I feel is sorely lacking in the way of Gundam/Worm fanfiction.

Wanting to sate my thirst for some bangin' giant robot fights (in _spaaaaaaaaace_) flavored with top-shelf Escalation©, I found that all the available fics on this site have a few things in common:

They all take place in Brockton Bay.

They all either explore the Tinker side of things or involve Shard-y bullshit. Not a bad thing, but come on, there's more to Gundam than just giant robots! Or Tinker, on the Worm side; combat Thinker, anyone?

**NONE OF THEM REPRESENT ZEON.**

For _shame_. I will do my best to rectify these oversights with this AU story, which I hope to tell in true dramatic Gundam fashion while staying true to the gritty intrigue that is Worm.

A few more things, before we begin:

This story is _heavily_ AU; I've looked over the UC timeline, and it seems unusual that Earth would go through such a surprising leap in sciences and technology (according to the creator of Gundam, UC timeline starts in 2011 or thereabouts) over such a short period of time. As such, I have provided a handy timeline at the end of the first chapter, so there's no confusion on how we get to the point of the story's start. If you hate timelines, I apologize.

I'm taking considerable liberties with the canon on both sides of the fence, so please be gentle in your criticisms.

As far as I know, the only _similar_ story (a futuristic soldier Taylor) out there is **The Weaver Option by Antony444**, a rather fantastic Warhammer 40K/Worm crossover written by an author that is so much better than this humble Bard. If Imperial Guard!Taylor is something that tickles your fancy, go give it a look! I'm not being paid or anything to advertise their work, but that story did inspire me (somewhat) to write this.

Lastly… this story may not be M-rated, but some of the subject matter may be disturbing to some readers. Nothing truly disturbing but… well, this story is about war. And war, while intriguing and awe-inspiring to those who have never stood upon a battlefield… war is an ugly thing, for those who work its insatiable gears. We're not going to go straight into the awful bits, but… just keep it in mind.

Oh, and feel free to deliver any criticism regarding this story in a review! This story hasn't been beta-ed, so it might still be rough around the edges, but I think I did a fair job for the opening chapter. My pre-reader thinks so, anyway…

Right, enough introduction! On with the show!

/|***************|\

**-/o\\-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Ghost of Mars**

**.**

**.**

**.**

/|***************|\

**TS 319, April 28th**

**Sol System**

**Asteroid Belt**

**AXIS Primaris**

**Military Quarter**

**Block 3 Pilot Housing **

/|***************|\

The sound of heavy breathing mingled with the smell of sweat and recycled air in her room. _Her room_. It'd been so long since she'd been allowed her own room. It'd either been the barracks bunks on Titan, or the metallic taste in the recycled air of Ganymede's Proving Grounds. She missed neither, and was happy to be home, even if it might not be very long, what with the war.

All the same, she'd savor the privilege while it lasted.

_Twenty seven, twenty eight, twenty nine, thirty, thirty one._

Her own bed, even! Never mind how stiff it was; that was pretty run-of-the-mill as far as beds went in the Republic, and the sheets were soft and smelled nice, so that was a great improvement. And a terminal! By Mars, she hadn't been allowed unrestricted access to a terminal since she tested into Flight Academy, back before… well, before she snuck into Dad's lab and totally _slaughtered_ the MS Simulator with the safeties off. Seemed like ages ago now…

_Thirty seven, thirty eight, thirty nine, forty!_

Hopping to her feet, Taylor Olympia Hebert-Delaz, newest Second Lieutenant of the Colonial Space Forces' 122nd Mobile Suit Squadron, grabbed the exposed cold water pipe above her _almost _six foot frame and continued with her daily workout.

Growing up as the eldest daughter of _two_ prestigious Solaris Houses hadn't been easy; in both the pre- and post-Side Republic, both House Hebert and House Delaz were considered the closest thing to nobility, as far as their society went. After Warren Hebert's legendary last stand and Alexander Delaz's near-suicidal rescue during the Siege, the prestige of being in either house skyrocketed to the point that just being in the vicinity of either a Hebert or a Delaz would, likely, ensure your face on the front of all the best ColNet news sites' celebrity pages.

That her mother eventually became High Admiral of the entire Republic Fleet, and her Dad was the one who designed and produced most of their weapons of war certainly didn't help young Taylor's formative years; she'd spent the first six years of her life moving between the two AXIS Quarters her father spent most of his time in and whatever ship her mother was captaining at the time, the remaining four years before Flight Academy mostly spent on Europa at her family's manor.

Not only did she get exposed to the inner-workings of the Navy and MS Development, the shuttling around from station to station gave the growing girl a good grounding in dealing with other nobility who came calling for one reason or another, both in the established Solaris Bloc, and now the largest of the Side families, Deikun, Zabi and Ral, that aided the new UCRS government.

Long, boring story short: the Deikun's were decent if somewhat arrogant, the Zabi's, slimy vent-slugs that they were, could die in a fire, and the Ral's, while intense and quick to anger, had honor to spare, which Taylor respected.

She'd been to enough boring cotillions and balls, both on Europa and the Side Colonies, to get the measure of the media that followed her family's every move: vultures, the lot of them, who'd be better off chasing skirts or jumping out airlocks than making suppositions regarding 7-year-old Taylor's 'alleged love interest' with her cousin, a then-13-year-old Anavel Gato, who Taylor tearfully hugged before he shipped off to the Flight Academy.

To say nothing of politics; in Taylor's opinion, there was a time and a place for that, and the battlefield wasn't either. Hence one of the lesser reasons she became a soldier: she wouldn't have to wear _corsets_ and fake laughing at unfunny jokes over sparkling juice.

There was also what she'd learned from her parents, which modeled Taylor's view of the world and helped form the path that led her to this moment: simplistically, ships were complicated organisms that required a firm, steady hand to manage, and mobile suits were the fuck-mothering _truth_ the Solaris Republic would lay upon those fascist pigs down on Earth.

Still in her sleeping shorts and tank top, the fifteen-year-old Mars descendant's face was fixed in a mask of grim focus. Black hair in a short, messy bob cut that didn't reach her jaw, her toned physique was, in her mind, more impressive and beautiful than the soft girls of Side 3 she'd seen at the spaceport intake; taller too, and her sharp, naturally-tanned features matched her narrowed bottle-green (to others) eyes in a way that made her look far more regal than those top-heavy sows.

In Taylor's opinion, those giggling floozies should wise up, and quick. This wasn't a vacation destination… though that did bring about the question: why were civilians here, of all places?

"Out of your mind, Taylor," she told herself between pull-ups, "Not your problem, not your duty. Eyes on the prize. Remember Mars, Ave Solaris, and liberate Earth while you're at it."

And her eyes were fucking _Zaku_ green, she'd insisted whenever it was brought up in the girl's barracks. Not that anyone'd ever listened to 'little baby Tay-Tay'. Being the youngest person, period, in the entire crop came with downsides like these.

And now, she was the youngest pilot in the Republic. _Finally_. It was enough to turn the grim line of her mouth into a happy smirk.

Youngest Lieutenant in the Republic as well! And it wasn't because of her last name, like some _other_ spoiled brats she could mention (_cough_Aina_cough_). No, Taylor _earned_ that officer's promotion!

Best shot in the entire crop of recruits, second best in history (Casval Deikun). Best maneuverability and response times, second only to her cousin Anavel. Never late. Never out of uniform. Okay, so she _did_ have a few problems with the management, had to be disciplined a few times over her five Terran-standard years of training, but that wasn't her fault! She'd been _twelve_, for the Wrath's sake! How was she supposed to know not to make fun of the drill instructor's moustache?! If he didn't want to people making fun of him, he should've trimmed the broom-head-looking nosehair!

Dropping back to the floor, dog tags clinking together as she seamlessly went into jumping jacks, Taylor nonetheless couldn't help the feelings of giddiness and anticipation flowing through her; fresh out of the academy, top of her class (_take that Aina! Twelve points higher than you, who's the top dog now?!_), and she was already placed in a Strike Team! Sure, it wasn't a command, but the Senate and Admiralty probably didn't think a fifteen-year-old rookie pilot was command material.

'_Which is bullshit,_' she thought, breathing steadily as she came to a rest and began pacing and stretching, warming down, _'Aina gets to go off on some super-secret mission right out of the academy, and what do I get? The person who never lost to her in a mock duel? _Second command on a strike team_, grrrrr. I'll show them. By the time the Feddies are crushed,_' and she was smiling again, '_I'll have my own squadron. Commander Taylor Hebert-Delaz. Yeah, that's got a nice ring to it._'

Speaking of things that were to come, wasn't she forgetting something?

Looking about the four-by-one-meter steel-walled room, Taylor took stock: new uniform? In the dust jacket hanging on her door, waiting for her to put it on; hopefully they got the size right this time. Terminal? Giving a ticker of the latest news. Huh, Aunt Cima was coming home for a resupply.

Maybe, if Taylor suggested it gently… nah, Aunt Cima was even more… _intense_, than Taylor's mother. Dinner with her and Dad would just complicate things. Plus, both Taylor and her Aunt would have to sign literal _tons_ of NDA's just to sit at a table with Danny, let alone engage in dinner conversation. Especially these days…

What was she forgetting… oh! "Shower! Duh!" It wouldn't do to front up to her Captain smelling like a gym!

Stripping down and opening a hidden panel in the wall across her bed, Taylor braced herself for the uncomfortable sensation of condensed steam being blasted against her skin.

Deep breath, arms above her head, grit her teeth, pray to Victory, "Shower, on."

_Psh-hisssssssss-_

"Jupiter's flimsy _rings_, fuck!" The shower was _much_ hotter than she remembered.

-_ssssssssss-_

"Who the _fuck_ is in charge of the R/HC Department?! A Mars-damned _Feddie_?!"

-_sssssssss…_

And now her skin was redder than Lord Delaz's flagship, damnit! She was supposed to be meeting her new team soon! "Shower, blow dry!"

_FWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSH!_

…She was having a talk with maintenance. She was a Titan-damned Lieutenant now, people would listen. Official complaint. She'd do it in triplicate, even. Better yet, she'd send a message to Dad, light a fire under these sluggard, slowtard morons. Because _now_ she'd have to get her hair back under control and re-moisturize her skin!

_'This kind of shit wouldn't fly on Victoria._' Then again, the war was taking most of the skilled workers from the UCRS and pushing them into service. Or was it because of the Sides being put into orbit around Jupiter and Saturn? No, that wasn't it, Taylor figured as she rapidly slathered her body in scentless moisturizing cream; if anything, infrastructure had gotten better since the arrival of Consul Zeon's movement.

Too bad there was a shortage of _plumbers!_ Because for _some stupid reason_ (the Feddies being fascist, half-assing pricks) each the Sides had substandard plumbing and needed refitting, which was _still _an ongoing process, even nine years later. Blast.

Two minutes, where she could've been finishing the letter to Mom – err, the _High Admiral_ that she'd been working on since arriving last night. Two minutes of hair fixing and lotion application, _wasted_, all because some idiots couldn't get the plumbing ratios correct. Even _Io_ wasn't this bad, and that place was a living _forge!_

_Ping!_

Message? Please don't be from Mom, please don't be from Mom – oh, Dad?

_Hey kiddo!_

_First, make sure you clear the cache on this terminal after finishing this letter, before heading to your team meeting. Security's good these days, but I'd rather be safe about this one._

Taylor rolled her eyes, because, '_Like, duh Dad! That's day one cyberwarfare for the Wrath's sake!_'

_Second, and the reason I'm telling you to clear the cache: I know what your Strike Team is up to. Perks of being me, and all._

Taylor chuckled. Even in letters with the dad jokes.

_You'll be attached to the Cima Fleet (don't complain, Taylor, your Aunt's had a hard time of it, to say nothing of Annette) and preform any operations she requires of you. You'll be leaving as soon as they can take in reinforcements for Solomon (and reinforcements for the front. Ten battleships, twenty cruisers, and you'll be escorting newer MS units and supplies from Ceres and Side 2 to Solomon, so at least you won't be bored.)_

Taylor began bouncing in place with excitement, an eager grin splitting her face, _'Eeeeeee! New units! No wonder Dad's been quiet this past year! I hope I get one!'_

_Thirdly, yes, you'll be getting your own mobile suit, an R&D X-model, but no, you won't be piloting it immediately. I've already talked to your Aunt about unit assignments, and you'll use the standard issue MS-09R-2 Rick Dom ll we've supplied you. Don't pout, kiddo, she's still letting you use the engineering bay, so long as you _behave yourself._ That means no annoying Commander Cima, and no entering restricted areas without permission._

Taylor sighed. She was never going to forget about sneaking into her Dad's lab when she was eight, not while her relatives lived. At least she wasn't getting a Zaku. The Dom's spatial maneuverability and targeting equipment was _light-years_ ahead of the Zaku, and its OS was easier to modify to Taylor's _exacting_ specifications. She hoped it came with a Gatling cannon, ohh, or one of those new CX-534b Praetorian 77mm Gatling cannons with a built-in I-Field generator in the underslung palisade shield and optional HE rounds! That'd be _so cool_.

_As for your personal mobile suit, I don't know what your preferences are regarding settings, but you're not to use it until you make 1st Lieutenant or Captain. Because regulations. They make the world go round._

The sarcasm was so strong Taylor could taste it.

_It's a XMS-07 Gouf Type-F Custom with an AXIS TA-122x Scarab Jump Pack. I worked on this one myself, kiddo, and it doesn't have that hand cannon the Zeon boys were so fond of. I remember how much you hated it in the simulator, so it's got an extra manipulator instead; by the way, that essay you wrote on the mass-produced jump packs had the lab boys going bonkers for weeks, so the reinforcements have all been outfitted with the latest model. Try not to wreck them, please. The specs for both are attached, so make sure you download them to your tablet before you ship out. Think of this as your early birthday present. For the next five years. At least._

Halfway through the paragraph, Taylor started jumping and squealing with joy. Her own Gouf! Wait, weren't those for commanders only? Never mind, who cares! '_I have a Gouf!_' She couldn't wait to work on it!

And the jump pack! That thing was practically her baby! She designed it while still in basic; anti-grav thrusters, weapon racks for four foldable weapons, extra melee weapons, moisture condenser for the ultracompact reactor's fuel, and enough cubbies to store enough supplies for repairs and _months_ of self-sufficiency!

Taylor couldn't believe her Dad actually built the damn thing! Kiyone, her old bunkmate, told her the thing would weigh almost as much as the Zaku Taylor designed it for. Dad probably made the new mobile suit chassis sturdier to deal with the extra bulk. Or ripped off the ones the Federation's ground type models used. Heh.

But Taylor wasn't about to complain or critique her father's work, because personal Gouf!

_Be careful out there, Taylor. This war's chewed up a lot of lives, and it'll continue until either the Federation folds or we decide enough blood's been shed. If you see Annette, give her my love. Ave Solaris, honey, and I love you._

_AXIS Deputy Director Daniel Hebert_  
_Director, AXIS MS R&D_

"I love you too, Dad," said Taylor softly, smiling at the screen.

Then her eyes caught the time, "Oh _shit!_ I'm gonna be late!"

/|***************|\

**AD 1989**: The Long War (1942-1988) ends with the nuclear destruction of Berlin and the defeat of the 3rd Germanic Empire; it is the costliest war in human history thus far, claiming more than 5 billion lives over forty-six years, as well as the collapse of the Abrahamic religions after Jerusalem, Mecca and Vatican City were destroyed by Nazi forces, along with purges as their armies swept across the globe. The **Earthsphere Coalition**, headed by the remnants of the United States, Canada, the USSR, China, Korea and Japan all sign the Paris Pact, making the detonation of further nuclear weapons on the Earth's surface an 'unforgivable war crime'. While the remaining population of Earth (est. 1.1 billion in 1990) struggles to recover amidst widespread radiation and nuclear winter, the Earthsphere Coalition begins the Toward Stars Project, an international effort to save humanity from extinction through space exploration.

**AD 1996**: Lunar Primaris, the first permanent settlement on the Moon's surface, is founded. The result of a multinational effort to expand humanity into space, its purpose is the study and development of cutting-edge technology that will assist in stabilizing Earth's atmosphere, as well as more efficient space-capable transports.

**AD 1997**: The first 'atmospheric scrubber', a large device that can recycle a planet's atmosphere, is successfully tested on Venus' thermosphere; mass production and use is seen on Earth over the next decade. The **AXIS (Albright-Xavier Innovative Sciences) Foundation**, a group of scientists whose stated goal is to help humanity spread throughout the galaxy, is formed on Lunar Primaris.

**AD 1998-2010**: The Second Renaissance: a period of dramatic and explosive scientific development that sees the expansion of Lunar into a continent-sized station (2008 pop.: 376.3 million persons), the saving of Earth from radioactive winter, and, in 2008, the groundbreaking of Domus Juventae, which becomes the first permanent settlement on Mars. The first off-world Colonies, with maximum population capacities of 50,000, are proposed by AXIS Foundation in 2006; construction of the **Laplace Torus Colony** as a tourism destination begins in 2008. In 2010, Mars' population breaks 100 thousand; the Vivaldi Geo-Atmo Terraformer (VG-AT) Project is unveiled by the Coalition and subsequently used to stabilize Mars' atmosphere.

**AD 2011**: Construction on the Laplace Torus Colony is completed. The AXIS Foundation is restructured into AXIS Corporation, and move their headquarters from Lunar Primaris to an asteroid facility near Mars orbit; three years later, they achieve Colony status and become, simply, **AXIS**. Lunar Primaris is renamed **Von Braun** by the Lunar Economic Development Authority (LEDA). The Roman Anno Domini era is declared ended by the Coalition, beginning the Toward Stars/Terran Standard era; from this point, the date on Earth and all its Colonies follows Earth's orbit around the Sun to mark each year. The Coalition restructure into the **Earth Federation**, on December 31st, 2011, to mark the occasion. Alphonso Marcenas, forebear of future Prime Minister Ricardo Marcenas, is elected as Governor of Mars; he is sworn in on January 1st, TS 0.

**Toward Stars/Terran Standard (TS) 0-238**: The Golden Age of Humanity, a long period of relative peace on Earth and its various holdings, which sees many groundbreaking events:

Mars becomes a 'garden world' in TS 23, by way of VG-AT Project technology. The Project is absorbed by AXIS in TS 25 and experimented with on the larger moons orbiting Saturn and Jupiter.

Over the resulting centuries, using AXIS' new Directed Plasma Impulse Drive (DPID) engines, which provides sublight travel for space vessels, humanity spreads throughout the Solar System from both Earth and Mars.

Venus becomes a proving ground for Federation space vessels on the Earth side, while Jupiter serves the same purpose for AXIS and Mars research facilities.

The asteroid/dwarf planet **Ceres** is colonized in TS 37; by TS 150, its population exceeds 1 million permanent residents.

Overall human population (Earth, Von Braun, Mars, AXIS Research Station and Ceres, plus three Earth-orbit Colonies and seven residential Colonies spread between Mars and Saturn) reaches 20 billion by TS 225.

The Side Project is first proposed in TS 237; an endeavor to further explore and colonize the rest of the galaxy, the Federation board rejects the proposal citing costs and administration issues.

**TS 240 (UC 0000)**: Prime Minister Ricardo Marcenas is sworn in as leader of the Earth Federation; a 'spacenoid' sympathizer and galactic expansion supporter, PM Marcenas moves the seat of governance from **Jaburo** to Laplace Colony, a move seen as popular amongst Colonists but criticized as weak and foolish by 'centrists', a group who sees Earth as the foremost and final governing body amongst its Colonies, including Mars, which is seen more and more as an example of the architectural and technologic beauty humanity could bring to the galaxy.

During a speech by Marcenas, where he outlines a plan to create the Sides as "equals in governance of our great and fledgling empire" as well as uplift Mars, forming a diarchy headed by the leaders of both Earth and Mars, right-wing centrist extremists destroy the Laplace Colony, killing Marcenas and 10,000 others, including AXIS Chief Spokesman Quentin Hebert. George Marcenas, leader of the centrist movement and son of Ricardo Marcenas, seizes power and blames Mars for the destruction of Laplace, promising vengeance; at the same time, Earth's government declares the Toward Stars year count over, beginning the Universal Century count. Mars publicly and vehemently denies the allegations along with criticizing the change of era as unnecessary, and demands the perpetrators confess to their crimes, but the news doesn't reach Earth media outlets.

**TS 241-42(UC 0001-0002)**: The Schism.

Nearly all media and communication from Mars is suppressed by the Federation as a result of an information and propaganda campaign intended to stir up war and strife between Earth and Mars. Earth Federation demands the AXIS Research Station and Ceres Colony be moved closer to Earth's orbit as a sign of 'good faith', and that Mars return all terraforming technology.

AXIS Director Dominic Hebert sends undercover personnel to Earth, who return bearing the truth of the matter: the Earth Federation has been renamed **Earthsphere Federation**, calling back to the organization that won the Long War, its constitution altered to render any Colonists outside Lunar orbit as 'servants of the Federation', and the government restructured into a military dictatorship.

After a brief debate, Mars, AXIS, Ceres and the remaining colonies beyond Earth-Lunar Space declare independence from the Federation, forming the **Solaris Colonial Republic**. In response, amid economic backlash from the loss of trade from the Republic and rising tensions amongst its own colonies, the Earthsphere Federation declares war on the 'dissident' SCR. Construction on the Sides begins, Von Braun being used as a processing facility.

**TS 243-250 (UC 0003-0010)**: The War in Heaven.

It is the bloodiest and costliest war in human history, claiming nearly 17 billion lives on both sides. All but one non-asteroid Colony outside Earth orbit, the Saturn-based Ceres-Trident Fuel Refinery, are destroyed by Federation forces. Von Braun declares neutrality in the conflict and emerges relatively unscathed, though relations between the Federation and Lunar are cooler over the decades following the war.

The Venus Shipyard, the Federation's largest shipyard at the time, is partially destroyed in a surprise attack by Ceres forces, who move the dwarf planet into Venusian orbit using experimental FTL technology co-developed by AXIS; after stripping much material from the Shipyard, Ceres retreats to the asteroid belt, but not before taking heavy damage and losses from the Federation's home fleet.

Meanwhile, Mars and AXIS forces use hit-and-run tactics to disrupt supply and reinforcement lines, which they also use to implant deep-cover intelligence agents and saboteurs amongst the Federation, with great success. However, through sheer attrition, the Federation pushes the SCR forces out of Earth-Luna territory in TS 246 and begins an aggressive counter-offensive lasting 4 years.

In TS 247, amid worsening fortunes amongst Republic forces and increasing hostility from the Federation, the oldest surviving families of Mars, Hebert, Delaz, Gato, Wallis and Garahau, move their remaining members, along with a great deal of cultural and historic paraphernalia, to asteroid bases AXIS, Ceres and **Victoria** (formerly Vesta). The first mobile suits are deployed by Mars and AXIS during this period, but do not turn the tide in the SCR's favor; in early TS 250, the Battle of Bertrand sees the SCR forces routed with heavy casualties, leaving Mars vulnerable with only its home fleet and orbital defenses.

**March 29-30, TS 250 (March 16-17, UC 0010)**: The Siege of Mars. The first Solar Flare System is deployed at Mars by the Federation, utterly destroying the main fleet and orbital batteries defending Mars (1.2 million casualties). However, planet-based defense arrays destroy 70% of the Federation's attacking fleet (475,000 casualties) when they attempt to invade the planet, forcing a temporary withdrawal. As Federation reinforcements arrive, the SCR offers truce, on the condition that they are allowed protectorate status under the Federation's constitution, which would give them the same civil rights as Earth-orbit Colonists. The Federation, in response, begins to use the SFS array to burn away Mars' surface, using the planet's rotation to ensure widespread destruction.

In a daring and desperate move, 20-year-old Captain Alexander Delaz of Ceres, eventual father of High Admiral Annette Rose Hebert-Delaz, with only twenty cruisers and a Trident superheavy cargo ship, evacuates 300 million people from Mars before the Flare attack can be completed; AXIS pilot Warren Hebert, alone, distracted the Federation fleet for three hours in a prototype red-and-white Zaku mobile suit before being killed by a Federation battleship's main cannon while trying to stop the Solar System, but not before destroying five cruisers, three battleships and thirty-eight mobile suits, catapulting him into legend as "The Wrath of Mars".

However, over 3 billion settlers remained on the planet, and Captain Delaz could not return for more, having lost three of his cruisers in the evacuation while the rest sustained heavy damage. As a final act of bitter defiance, highly radioactive weapons are detonated under the planet's crust, denying the Federation the possibility of resettlement. The final message from Mars: "We are beaten, but unbowed! Ave Solaris!"

**TS 250-295 (UC 0010-0055)**: The Earthsphere Federation hides the fate of Mars from the public with disinformation and continues with the Side Project, under the guise of restoring the Earth's biosphere, which was nearly destroyed by the War in Heaven; in actuality, the Sides are used as an economic resource for the Federation's military buildup in preparation for war with the remnants of the Republic, and the Earth's biosphere is not nearly as damaged as the aftermath of the Long War. However, no Solaris Republic counterattack is forthcoming, the asteroid bases hidden from Federation astronomers. Thinking they have left the Solar System, but believing they will return, the Federation interferes in education, both on Earth and amongst the Sides, teaching children of human experimentation undertaken by AXIS scientists (an outright fabrication) and the biological weapons released on Earth by Ceres forces (partial truth; after the Federation's destruction of the Ceres-built Beethoven Torus Colony in TS 245 (10 million civilian deaths), Ceres and AXIS deep-cover agents released a weaponized Influenza virus on Earth in 246, which claimed 2.9 billion lives before a vaccine could be developed).

Between 0040 and 0055, Zeon Zum Deikun spreads his ideology amongst the Sides that Earth should be kept sacred, and that the colonies should become sovereign nations to protect it; he is unaware of the events of Red Sorrow, and is expelled from Side 2 by Federation loyalists. He and his family settle on **Side 3**.

By 0055, Side 3 Colony Munzo and its neighbors formed the **Colonial Republic of Zeon**, declaring independence. The Federation, unwilling to destroy the Side and risk a scandal, places economic sanctions on Side 3.

Side 6 is secretly contacted by AXIS diplomats in 0053, and begins quietly supporting Zeon with smuggled mobile suits.

**Solomon** Asteroid Station is infiltrated by Ceres special forces in 0054; by 0060, it belongs to Solaris in all but name.

**TS 274 (UC 0034)**: Annette Delaz, Daniel Hebert, and Cima Garahau are born on Ceres, AXIS and Victoria, respectively, this year. Aiguille Delaz, Annette's first cousin, is born in the next year.

**TS 298 (UC 0058)**: Anavel Gato is born on Europa Station. His family moves to AXIS in TS 301.

**TS 299 (UC 0059)**: Aina Sahalin is born on Side 3 Munzo. Casval Rem Deikun, son of Zeon Zum Deikum, is also born on Munzo, but is secretly moved to AXIS, along with most of Zeon's family, as tensions between the RoZ and Earthsphere worsen.

**TS 304 (UC 0064)**: AXIS Station appears in space between Mars and Side 3, along with a fleet of battleships and heavy cruisers numbering in the thousands; they subsequently hack media outlets throughout Federation holdings and play a recording of the destruction of Mars by Federation forces, with a final message promising vengeance "paid back one-hundredfold" for every life lost. Zeon Zum Deikun decries the Federation attack on Mars as willful genocide and calls for the government to step down; three days after this public address, AXIS agents foil an assassination attempt against Zeon and force the assassins to publicly confess on social media. Riots break out on Side 6, Side 2 and Side 4; Side 4 suppresses its riots peacefully, but Side 2 remains in a state of civil unrest for the next six years.

**June 15, TS 304 (June 2, UC 0064)**: **Taylor Olympia Hebert-Delaz** is born on Victoria to AXIS MS R&D Director Daniel Hebert and Solaris Rear Admiral Annette Hebert-Delaz. Her birth is marked by tectonic activity being observed on Mars' ruined surface for the first time in recorded history.

**TS 310 (UC 0070)**: The Republic of Zeon's involvement with the SCR is discovered and exposed by the Federation. Public outcry is more violent than either side could estimate, with rioting both on Earth and many of the Sides. Side 4 calls for the immediate destruction of Side 3, while Side 2 secedes from the Federation and leaves its marked orbit, stopping only when it runs out of fuel just outside Lunar orbit. The Federation brings its full might to bear to quell the flames of rebellion; by the end of the year, nearly ten thousand warships are arrayed about Earth. The day before Saturnalia, the Federation unveils its plan to pacify the Sides: their navies will deploy to each colony and 'disarm the populace and garrison the Sides, so that a lasting peace between Earth and its Colonies might be realized'. The next day, on Saturnalia, AXIS Station, Side 2 and Side 3 vanish from Federation sensors.

**TS 311 (UC 0071)**: The Solaris Colonial Republic and the Colonial Republic of Zeon sign the Saturn Pact, forming the **United Colonial Republic of Sol **(UCRS); under its constitution, the elected Ministers (three) would each choose their successor, who would be interviewed by a Senate of representatives from each colony (or, in the case of Jupiter and Saturn, permanent moon bases of Titan, Europa, Ganymede and Callisto) to ensure excellence in governance, though the Senate would be checked for corruption in the same way by the Emperor's household guard (in practice, both would be observed and policed by AXIS and Ceres counter-espionage agents, as well as former CRZ military police).

**TS 311-318 (UC 0071-0078)**: Skirmishes between the UCRS and Federation become commonplace throughout near-Earth space. Attempts by Federation tacticians to locate Republic bases are met with frustration, as the Federation is unable to replicate the FTL technology that has, since the Venus Strike in the Red War, been perfected by Ceres and AXIS. Instead, near-Earth space becomes a literal minefield of high explosive devices scattered through the void, the Federation Navy trying to stop the now-regular raids of supply lines; it is only partially successful, due to the Federation's continued use of Solomon as a rally point for operations, in ignorance of some of its resident's actual allegiances. Tensions mount, and open war seems inevitable.

The spark comes in November of 0078, when an attempted 'crackdown' on Republic sympathizers amongst the Sides ends in blood when Federation soldiers responding to a taxation protest outside the Side 4 embassy open fire on the unarmed crowd, killing hundreds. Victoria agent Stannis Medhall, who was observing and recording the protest from a nearby hotel, sends the video both to the Republic and the remaining Sides. Side 6 attempts to use this as an excuse to secede totally from Federation space, but is blockaded by the Navy; attempts to gain access to the Side's many colonies failed as airlocks were shut and solar panels closed, the colonists locking themselves in. Federation command in Jaburo orders the blockade continue and begins attempting to hack into the colony systems, an act which breaches their constitution regarding the Sides.

Two days after the blockade began, an enormous Republic fleet, under the combined command of UCRS High Admiral Annette Hebert-Delaz, Vice Admiral Aiguille Delaz, Vice Admiral Dozle Zabi, Commander Anavel Gato, Deputy Commander Casval Deikun, and Rear Admiral Yuri Hasler suddenly strike at Federation hard and soft points around the Sides and general Federation space, capturing Solomon and destroying one-third of the Federation Space Forces in the process while taking minimal losses.

High Admiral Hebert-Delaz makes Solomon the main base of Republic operations and, one week into the war, after receiving reports of the attempted Federation destruction of Side 6 Colonies Ontario and Palda, drops a gutted Side 2 Colony onto the Earth; the Zaku escorts manage to paint 'MARS' on the colony's side before sending it to the surface. Sydney, along with most of the Australian continent, are reduced by the resultant impact, but the Earth's biosphere is saved by the permanent 'scrubbers' installed on the planet's surface.

The High Admiral then begins other operations within Earth space, sending the newly-graduated pilot Aina Sahalin and her brother to begin the **Aupsalis Project** in Southeast Asia while simultaneously instilling fear into her enemies through Admirals Delaz (her cousin) and Hasler, who take Commanders Deikun and Gato on a tour of the colonies to drum up support and beat back the Federation blockades. The Federation's counteroffensive begins at the end of the year, launching both sides into a brutal total war.

**TS 319 (UC 0079)**: By April of this year, both sides are locked in a seeming stalemate, a lack of skilled mobile suit pilots and the sheer destruction wrought by both Federation and Republic forces on one another taking its toll. The initial UCRS invasion fleet has, by this time, been reduced to 43% combat effectiveness, though the High Admiral's FTL-capable Cassini-class***** flagship, _Olympus Mons,_ remains untouched, while the Federation fleet fares little better, at 45% its pre-wartime numbers and infrastructure.

Fearing the loss of the frontlines, and with the Aupsalis Project bleeding money and resources, High Admiral "Bloodrose" Hebert-Delaz sends Fleet Commander Cima Garahau back to AXIS to re-arm and resupply, as well as pick up the latest mobile suit tech and a fresh batch of pilots. Cima is expected to return by early June at the latest, and is ordered to "break in" the pilots and fleet reinforcements on the way back to Solomon.

At the same time, Taylor Hebert-Delaz graduates AXIS Flight Academy at the top of her class as a Second Lieutenant. Eager to join her mother on the frontlines and avenge the destruction of Mars, the fifteen-year-old piloting prodigy sees this as her chance to get out from beneath her parent's shadow and make her own name, through deeds and service.

Thus, the tale begins…

***Cassini-class: an upscaled version of the Gwazine-class heavy battleship, this 5km-long dreadnought is capable of docking and repairing other ships, has two mobile suit storage/repair bays, and has FTL-movement capability inside 0.5LY(light-year).**


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Worm or Gundam**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-/o\\-**

**.**

**..**

**...**

**/****\**

**The Ghost of Mars**

**\\****/**

**...**

**..**

**.**

/|***************|\

**TS 319, April 28th**

**AXIS Primaris**

**Military Quarter**

**Block 3 **

**Pilot Briefing Room 9**

/|***************|\

Five minutes later, Taylor was marching (stomping) her way down the green floored steel hallways of AXIS, making for her team's assigned briefing room in her crisp, brand new dress uniform, back ramrod straight and eyes promising a painful death for anyone who mentioned her dress shirt looked _slightly_ too tight.

Republic regulation green and white with gold buttons, with an AXIS patch on the shoulder, her ribbons brushed of lint and Solaris Wings shined to sparkly, freshly polished heeled boots clicking on the steel floor of the station, and official data-slate tablet tucked under an arm, Lieutenant Hebert-Delaz's face was nonetheless stormier than the Great Red Spot beneath her hat, causing her fellow UCRS comrades to get out of the young woman's way lest they become the target of her wrath.

_'I give them my size, _underline_ the chest circumference, even go so far as to use Newtonian fucking Calculus in _showing my work_,'_ arriving at the designated room, Taylor tried to take a deep breath to center herself, _but…_ '_and they still, _somehow_, think I'm exaggerating when I write down _30C._ Mother of Sol and Luna – I'm not flat as an armor plate like my friggin mother!'_ Sure, they had the same last name, but their first names were _nothing_ alike, just like their body types!

'_Let it go, Taylor. You have a meeting to get to. Time to make a good impression!_'

Breathing out hard through her nose (while making a mental note to visit the Quartermaster before shipping out), Taylor made sure she had the right room, checked her hair length one last time, and placed the cuff of her uniform's right sleeve over the small black box next to the matte grey door.

_Beep!_

It slid to one side –

And, other than a tall, well-built, dark skinned _hunk_ in a Ceres-patched Captain's uniform, revealed that Taylor was the first of her Strike Team to arrive.

Standing behind the lectern, the young-looking Captain turned his warm hazel eyes from the tablet he'd been perusing and flicked his gaze up and down Taylor's figure. He was taller than her by a few inches, hat was on the lectern which gave her a nice view of his neat cornrows, and he came to a straight-backed posture and clasped his hands behind his back with a welcoming smile on his face. And somehow didn't rip right out of his uniform.

All in a second, Taylor felt her heart plummet. She knew being an officer would be difficult, by Mars, she was _eager_ for the challenge, but why, oh _why_ did the Admiralty give her the steamy, handsome _beefcake_?!

_Very carefully_, because if she did this too fast a button might pop and then she'd just _die_, Taylor snapped her heels together and saluted her new commanding officer, "Second Lieutenant Taylor Hebert-Delaz, reporting for duty, sir!"

The Captain's welcoming smile stayed in place as he saluted back, "Strike Captain Brian Quentin. At ease, Lieutenant." He had a deep, kind voice that, if Taylor wasn't in full mission mode, would've made her knees weak and split her face in a goofy smile.

_'No, keep it together, Freyja! Don't be like those Side 3 floozies! You're on the clock. Admire the beefcake later. In your bunk. With a jar of warm scented oil and – no! Stop that! First impressions! Don't be a perv!'_

With that, Taylor did her best to control her breathing and heartbeat as she strode into the room and made for the desk next to the lectern that faced the classroom chairs facing the widescreen monitor behind her Captain, who was doing things to his tablet.

Standing behind the desk, Taylor counted to five in her head and opened the mission file on her tablet, which she'd been told not to open until she arrived in the briefing room, 1400 sharp. Right on time! And…

The official briefing wouldn't begin until 1430. Taylor blinked. What.

Captain Quentin chuckled deeply, drawing her now-narrowed gaze. He was looking at her with a sheepish smile, "Sorry, but I'm kind of new to this… officer thing. I'm mostly going off what I was told by my Captain, stars rest him, told me about courtesy between officers. So, before our 'kids' arrive," and he smiled that damn smile again, much to Taylor's grief! "I'd like to know who I'll be working with, Lieutenant Hebert-Delaz."

Ah. So he's not one of _those_ kinds of guys. Polite, laid back, not wanting to stand much on ceremony if she was reading things right. Which was good in Taylor's book; she'd hate to kick Mr. Beefy here in the bolts for being a letch, but _still_. She pursed her lips and replied calmly, "As would I, Captain Quentin. I'm… sure I'd have heard of you, sir. In the Academy that is."

His posture relaxed slightly, though he still had a bit of tenseness in his shoulders as he explained, "I'm a bit ahead of your time. Graduated back in 315, Petty Officer, top ten, spent a few years patrolling Ceres, then Europa, sharpening my skills for the war," he tilted his head, looking at Taylor curiously, "Then I got assigned to the High Admiral's battle-group-" '_Oh no.'_ "-and, well… Operation British. Got clipped by a STS missile strike right as I was coming in for a landing, came back here for medical, then I get out of surgery to find I'm Captain of a Strike Team," he trailed off with a disbelieving laugh.

Taylor blinked, then smiled, "We heard about that, the Operation that is, back in the barracks on Titan. Good work, sir." Yes, compliments. Taylor could do compliments. Compliments made for good impressions.

He winced, "Brian, please. I'm still getting used to people _saluting_ me while walking down the hall, and I'd hate to stand on ceremony with my own Lieutenant."

"Yes, si-er, _Brian,_ and, please, call me Taylor. I know what you mean, too," laughed Taylor, finally feeling a bit of tension leave her shoulders, though she kept her back straight as a razor, "About the whole saluting thing; I'm still getting used to that myself. I was a Corporal for the longest in the Academy, until they found I could fly, follow orders _and_ shoot. I'm… sure you've read my file." Because every officer and military official from AXIS to Titan probably read the damn thing because of her last name.

Much to her sorrow, Brian nodded and gestured at his tablet, "And the files of our command. We're getting four other pilots. Mixed bag. A Side 2 recruit, nearly as good as you. I think you've met two of the others. And," he winced, "a _political_ appointee."

Ignoring the possibility that her Captain knew about the moustache incident, Taylor winced as well, "We had a couple of those types in the Academy. Most of them wash out," she almost said _sir_, out of sheer reflex, but Taylor had better control than that, "but then their rich mommies and daddies bail them out with a plea to the Senate or Admiralty, and they end up on a ship anyway."

"And by 'plea', you mean 'bribe'?" If he kept smiling like that, this was going to be a _long_ tour, Taylor felt. At least they seemed to be on the same page, where administration was concerned; if only he wasn't hitting _a lot_ of her buttons...

She kept her lips pursed into a line as she replied diplomatically, "Of course not, sir. That would be crass of me, casting unfavorable aspirations on our governing body or command group, sir." Taylor quirked her lips up at the edges at the end to show she wasn't _totally_ serious about those 'sir's.

"Ouch," her Captain chuckled, glancing at the wall clock briefly, "They said you were sharp. Hopefully you'll be able to keep it reigned in around the Major," his _almost_ disgusted frown told Taylor all she needed to know, but she spoke up anyway.

"Another supposed 'noble' bigot?"

"One of House Zabi," Taylor swore under her breath, but Brian heard it and smirked again, "Yeah, Major Volkan Zabi is… how do I put this?"

Taylor already knew how to put it, and did so in a bitter, clipped voice, "He's a disgrace to MS pilots everywhere. I observed part of his so-called 'training'," she took a deep breath through her nose, trying to keep her cool in front of her Captain, because going into a screaming tirade about Major Zabi's slovenly behavior and substandard grasp of tactics, while well-earned, wouldn't be professional of her, "and I'll be honest, Brian, I'd be more comfortable having a Europa moth as my commanding officer than that waste of space and breath."

He blinked at her, then smirked, "Glad we're on the same page. Don't tell him, right?" Taylor nodded with a smirk of her own, immensely glad that she wasn't a Captain, now; hunky though Brian was, she was more than happy to let him deal with Major Zabi. She'd take care of the team and mobile suits, "Now, as for our team…"

Taylor stood up straight and gave Brain her undivided attention; even though she was an officer and daughter of an R&D Director, security regs were there for a reason, so she didn't know who would be on her team until this moment. Captains were given the lists and files early, so Brian here had known who he'd be flying with for at least a week.

"First, of course, there's you," she smiled proudly as her Captain consulted his tablet, "Top pilot in your year, started the Academy at only ten, youngest ever," he whistled, "92.1% on an AXIS MS simulator with no restrictions, fourth highest score ever; I didn't even score that on my final, so nicely done, Lieutenant," Taylor fought down another blush as he went on, "Broke Commander Deikun's practical accuracy scores in your third year, ace-level maneuverability and situational awareness, best written exam scores across the board, and you're a certified MS repair technician _and_ MS-OS troubleshooter."

He had an incredulous, yet amused, look on his face toward the end; feeling rather embarrassed about having her accomplishments spoken of like that, Taylor said airily, "Well, when you grow up in an R&D lab…"

Brian nodded, looking relieved when he smiled at her, "Ace pilot _and_ a tech geek. Hopefully you won't have to use that repair certification much, but, if this tour is anything like mine…" he trailed off with a grimace.

Tilting her head back, Taylor decided to assure her Captain, "I have a tendency to lead by example, sir. Once I know who else we're getting, I'll have them running simulations and drills until our team becomes the bane of the Federation," and by Mars, did she mean it! She'd been waiting for this since she was five and first took the pilgrimage to her family's ancestral home, the ruin that was Mars; Taylor would do her ancestors and those who perished proud, and avenge their senseless deaths upon the Federation.

"Ave Solaris, Taylor," Brian's smile was more bloodthirsty than warm, this time, "I may just join in on those drills, make sure my skills stay sharp," Taylor nodded, making a mental note to requisition simulator time once they boarded the fleet.

Then Brian continued, "Next is the Side 2 recruit. Corporal-Specialist Amelia Lisbon, call-sign Quietus," that surprised Taylor. She'd heard of the up-and-coming ace, but only in news reports and ColNet forums; apparently, public opinion put the other girl forward as an example, along with Casval Deikun, of how the Sides could produce pilots on the level of Anavel Gato… and Taylor Hebert-Delaz. Damn media, damn family politics.

"Third in her class, but the top two were, ahem, drafted to the Home Fleet," which meant their parents were rich enough to keep their kids off the frontlines, "while our Corporal volunteered, even after her family offered to have her placed in the Home Fleet as well. Her scores aren't as good as yours, but she's mustard; top 2 percent in all subjects across the Republic, and she has advanced Medic training. Best overall, actually. Strong Solaris and Mars Restoration leanings," Brian frowned, "That's a lot of talent and ego for one team, so far. Sure you can handle her, Taylor?"

She gave a curt nod in response, even though Taylor felt giddy inside; someone else who wanted to see Mars become green after this war? The young Lieutenant made another mental note to look up the Corporal's family and get to know her personally, though she was _certain_ she'd heard of them before…

Before she could bring up the relevant memory, however, Brian went on with a sigh, "The political appointee is Consul Degwin Zabi's grand-nephew, Goodwin, call-sign Prince."

Looking up with surprise, Taylor spoke up, "Really? Goodwin's on our team?"

"Know him?"

She nodded, utterly vexed at this development, "He's a year younger than I am, got an 88% on the same sim I ran, but with moderate restrictions. He's been working with my father on the Gelgoog project for two years, as a QA intern," she hesitated, as she'd only met the agreeable younger teen twice in that time frame, but continue she did, "His family sees him as an underachiever, and he doesn't like that, or war for that matter. Goodwin's more inclined to understanding how mobile suits work and making sure they're functioning well than any sort of desire for combat."

Brian frowned at that, mulling over her report for a brief moment, then asked, "Will it be a problem if we get into a fight?"

She shook her head negatively, but with confidence, "It shouldn't. I'll make sure he's ready for what's out there, if he isn't already," Taylor also had a feeling that this was another of Consul Degwin's power-plays; either Goodwin won House Zabi some prestige through combat, or Consul Degiwn would use his death to discredit the High Admiral or Consul Zeon's leadership in the war.

_'Heartless bastard.' _Goodwin was a good kid, if a bit jittery on the controls. Taylor felt confident she could get him ready for battle, though.

"Alright," Brian drawled, then smiled slightly again, "Twenty minutes to the meeting, so I'll just tell you the names our last two pilots: Petty Officer Christopher Wallis, call-sign Trebuchet,"

That perked Taylor right back up; Chris was a damn good techie, better with software and cyberwarfare than Taylor (or anyone not in an AXIS or Ceres lab), an excellent pilot, and a calm atmosphere seemed to follow him around wherever he went. Almost impossible to rile up or really anger, he'd be a good influence on Goodwin. She'd worked with Chris multiple times, both in the classroom and on the training grounds, and was impressed by his professional and no-nonsense attitude toward the war. Not close enough to call him friend, but Taylor could talk to him without getting annoyed, so that was better than, say, nearly everyone else on Titan.

_'I guess this tour won't be too bad, socially anyway-'_

Then Brian dashed her hopes for a nice, professional tour, "and First Class Ensign Kiyone Malta, call-sign Harlequin," he looked at her with a raised eyebrow while Taylor's stomach plummeted into a black hole, "I've never seen a pilot with that many infractions on their record who was still allowed near a mobile suit. How the _hell _did she pass with," he consulted his tablet and winced, "_Twenty-two_ sexual harassment claims?"

"No one could ever prove them," replied Taylor weakly; that was also a lie. Taylor'd covered for her rambunctious bunkmate multiple times, mostly because, when she'd first joined the Academy, Kiyone was the only one who'd took her seriously; younger Taylor was grateful for their friendship, even if the older girl could be a bit too touchy-feely and loud for the Hebert-Delaz scion's tastes.

Still, the blue-haired native of Victoria was, as she'd gotten older and… _filled out_… one of the most annoying and capricious people Taylor ever had the displeasure of knowing.

That the girl was a decent pilot didn't matter in Taylor's eyes; Kiyone Malta had such an encyclopedic learning in bureaucracy, through her lawmaker parents, that no one, not even the military, could get most of the charges filed against her to stick. For all her carefree attitude, Kiyone was not someone to irritate, unless you liked being buried in red tape.

In fact… Taylor wouldn't be surprised if it was the blue-ette's fault her dress shirt was too tight around the chest; a sort of last hurrah prank from her bunkmate. On the other hand… _'I'm a Lieutenant now. I can have that prankster run laps around our ship as punishment. In an unflattering, puke green track-suit.'_

Presently, though, Brian sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose, "_Please_ say you can keep her in line. I'd rather not have our team known for _that_ kind of behavior."

"Sir, with all due respect, it'll take our combined efforts to keep Kiyone Malta in line. But," Taylor shrugged, then became annoyed when her shirt rubbed her the wrong way, "who knows? Maybe a fresh ass-kicking in the simulator will get her mind out of the gutter."

Her Captain sighed, looking a little relieved, "Just… keep her away from Captain Mamba's team, Black-6; woman doesn't like that kind of attitude amongst soldiers, thinks it's unprofessional."

Taylor raised an eyebrow, "And your opinion?"

He shrugged, "Keep it to your bunk and I won't say anything." Nodding warily, because that was a rather cavalier bending of the regulations regarding relationships amongst pilots, she listened as her Captain finished, "Also, we're going to have to minimize her exposure to the Major, unless we _all_ want demotions."

She rolled her eyes with a sniff, unamused, and removed her hat, "Of course. Don't want him oozing all over us like the ground-slime he is. Hopefully Commander Cima will take him down a peg or twenty, make our lives easier. Now, equipment." Taylor brushed a stray hair away from her eye and brought up the relative page.

As did Brian, "Yeah, I don't understand some of the things they've given us. We didn't have it during British, anyway," he frowned, then glanced at her, "I don't suppose being the AXIS Deputy Director's daughter-"

"Yes, sir, I've a good grounding in MS design and production; helps with maintenance. If you're gonna fly it, you better know what it can do. It's how I was brought up." replied Taylor blandly, on automatic, browsing her team's mobile suit roster and rattling off information from both the tablet's display and personal memory, "Your Zaku ll Flight Type is fully repaired, and has been retrofitted with the new Variable Atmospheric Adaptation (VAA) system, to allow for either hard vacuum or in-atmo operation; it came out last month, and would be the orange button under the seat, right side beneath your leg, sir.

"Same armaments as you're used to, plus the CMR-12B variable-fire particle-beam rifle; that one's becoming standard issue, now that the power issue's been addressed. Three- or five-round burst, plus full auto. Accurate up to 5km, if you've got a steady hand, and it packs quite the punch. Personally, I'll take it over the M120A1; more accuracy and better effectiveness against armored targets.

"There's two Rick Dom ll's, also with the VAA system, standard armaments, rocket launchers and a set of CMR-12's plus…" she grinned, because _yes_, "plus two CX-534b Praetorian 77mm Gatling cannons with I-Field palisades. Optional. The other teams are getting these as well."

"Read about that one. Heard it's effective as both anti-ship and anti-MS, especially with crowd control."

"The Feddies'll have to learn to scatter fast, s-ah, Brian, sorry. And yes, it's very effective with both. Throw in the HE rounds and it's even _more_ effective at CC. Sounds like a snarling bull when it fires, but the recoil compressor means it's deadly accurate inside 3km, 6 if you're good at ballistic calc." she cleared her throat, continuing before she got too excited with her explanations, "We have another Zaku ll Flight Type, basically the same as yours but right off the assembly line, with cyberwar implants, that'll be Petty Officer Wallis'; that's good, means we won't have to worry about enemy distress signals or degrading reactions on our mobile suits as much. I can usually take care of the hardware, given my upbringing, but it's good to have someone else do the software, and Chris is one of the best out there.

"Oh, and Black Squadron's getting two MS-14F Gelgoog Marine-types for each of its Strike Teams, VAA systems and the newest weaponry for all; funny," Taylor murmured, brow furrowing, "I thought that was still in beta. Must've gotten clearance for a production run while I was doing exams."

"They did. I actually helped with the troubleshooting while on the mend. It had an issue with lateral movement, lag and shaking on the pedals, but that one scientist, what's his name, Vader or something, I explained how it kept shuddering whenever you cut a diagonal and he had it fixed in a few minutes. He was kinda creepy about his thanks, though. Hugged me."

Taylor chuckled dryly, "Yeah, Gregoir Veder. I remember him. D-My father had to sit him down once when I was little, wouldn't stop giving me treats and patting my head when he thought father wasn't looking."

"Sounds like the guy. Slimy creep. Brilliant, though." Taylor hummed agreeably, looking through the spare parts file; seemed like there was enough to practically rebuild any of their suits twice, each. '_The frontline must be more brutal than the news was saying._'

"This last thing though, the Jump Pack attachments, they explained it to me while on the Callisto proving ground, but I didn't quite get it. They were still working out the kinks and wouldn't let me touch one. We've already got the armory and mag-locks on the thruster pack, so I don't see why… what's with the smile?"

Ah, Taylor was grinning, and with just cause: she got to explain her baby, "The AXIS TA-122x Scarab AGP-capable Jump Pack. I helped design it, second year in Flight School. Thesis project. You'll like this one: three slots for holding weapons, which have been universally rebuilt as collapsible for ease of storage, but you knew that, storage for extra ammunition and batteries, secondary reactor, and an emergency I-Field generator. Five-minute charge under fire before it has to spool back up, two minutes for that if I remember right. I'll have to check it out with Petty Officer Wallis once we're underway, see if I can't improve the timing. Whole thing is connectable to your personal tablet, too, so just pop it into the port, start up, and you're good to go. Thrusters get amplified by the pack as well, plus dampeners to reduce radar imprint, and it reduces fuel consumption by 87%, increasing range by the same amount.

"It's got its own ultracompact, too, to power the I-Field and help with the suit thrusters, plus the Multi-Directional Anti-Gravity Propulsion (MDAGP) wings that unfold off the back; see the animation, how the two panels unfold to look like a beetle's wings? Tap the icon on your tablet to use, deploys fast, good at turning and vector movement. Kicks like a beast, though, acceleration's off the charts if you're not careful on the throttle, but it can pull 90s without ripping the suit apart, even though the G's it can produce feel like taking a ride through a tumble-dryer. It's why the VAA is standard issue now, because those systems reduce the effects of cockpit inertia while in vacuum or atmo. Good thing is that MDAGP is nearly silent, no imprint on most scanning tech, so if they don't have a visual, they won't know they're dead till the beam rifles and Praetorians tear them apart.

"On top of that, it's got other compartments, for personal effects, perishables and the like, and supply closets for long-term missions. Moisture condenser for the reactor fuel, or if you're in a desert. My crop tested that without the TA-122 during maneuverers on Titan, it's useful. The MDAGP assembly unclips from the main body. You can use it as a re-entry shield. Yes, Brian, you heard me correctly, no need to gape; it's a last-minute addition, but we might end up using it, if what I've heard holds true. Something to do with the ground battles on Earth not going as planned."

"Where'd you hear that? About Earth?"

"Oh, someone on the shuttle from Victoria, after my graduation. It was just in passing and they didn't go into detail, but they were wearing black and red so…" Taylor shrugged, because that was fairly self-explanatory if you'd spent more than a year in the Solaris Colonies, and Brian's curt nod of understanding affirmed her assumption that he knew what she was talking about.

Brian hummed thoughtfully, then looked back at his tablet and whistled, "And it's not as heavy as the ground-type packs, huh? Impressive."

Nodding, Taylor kept smiling, "That was the biggest problem with development, getting it light enough that it wouldn't be a hindrance in-atmo, or under Earth's gravity. Ten tons, took them two years to get it down to that."

"Well, hopefully we'll get a chance to practice with it before we get to Solomon," Taylor nodded, placing her tablet on the desk and glancing at the clock. Ten minutes. "We're getting a _Gouf?_ Type-F _Custom?!_ Whose is that? Because if Major Zabi gets it, I might as well shoot myself now. It looks _terrifying_."

Taylor had to agree; it was of a narrower yet taller build than the production Gouf while sporting new slots for weapons on the wrists, and had vector thrusters in strategic areas, machine gun slots in the head, and it was a lighter shade of blue than the common Gouf… '_Oh. That's my Gouf.'_

Blushing slightly, Taylor coughed delicately into her hand, "Um, a, ahem, graduation and birthday present from my father, sir. I'm not to use it until I get a promotion. The specs are on my tablet," and now he was staring at her. "Brian?"

He blinked and gave his head a small shake, before pinching the bridge of his nose, "Let me guess, the Deputy Director pulled some strings to get you the latest toy?"

"Well, I certainly didn't _request it_, not that I'm complaining," huffed Taylor, picking her tablet back up and bringing up the Gouf's file, "Shall I give a quick overview of its capabilities?"

"_Please_. I've met Fleet Commander Cimi before, and I'd like to answer just why we've got an experimental _Gouf_ in the hangar, for a _Lieutenant_."

Taylor laughed nervously and smiled at her Captain, "I _grew up_ with Commander Cimi, Brian. She's practically my Aunt in all but blood. But, yeah, I can see where you'd be worried, she can be… intense, at times. One moment." she opened the file…

…and the display became a wooden board, a _sliding puzzle_ board. It only had one square in it though, where it looked like it could hold _99_ squares.

Then a transparent text box appeared in the middle of her screen: _Each square holds one aspect of the XMS-07 Gouf Type-F Custom's specs, from armor composition to internal workings, chassis framework, software, hardware, and cockpit assembly. Tap a square to bring up a challenge; complete the challenge to gain the reward specs. Once all 99 spec squares are collected, complete the sliding puzzle and present your First Lieutenant credentials to unlock the transport container and open the cockpit. Have fun, kiddo!_

The text box faded away.

Taylor's eyebrow started twitching, because _Mars damn it, Dad_.

"Something wrong, Taylor?"

Gritting her teeth, Taylor turned a shit-eating grin on her commanding officer and reported, "Apparently, even if I make First Lieutenant, I have to complete 99 challenges to give you a full report on this mobile suit's specs, _then _complete a sliding puzzle to open the container it came in along with the cockpit."

He… looked understandably disbelieving, "What."

She held up the tablet for him to see, saying in _supreme_ annoyance, "My father does things like this at times, gives me brain teasers to help my problem solving ability." Tapping the first square, she watched as the screen dissolved and reconstituted into… Taylor groaned, "Mahjong."

Brian had come to stand at her shoulder to see the screen. He smelled nice, "Will you have any problems solving it?"

Shaking her head and trying not to blush at his close proximity, Taylor assured him, "It'll likely get more difficult the further I go, but I'm good at board games. He'll have thrown in some hard equations to mix things up, knowing my father, differentiation and metaphysics, but nothing I shouldn't be able to complete, Brian. I _did_ score pretty high in the maths courses on Ganymede." She smiled up at him, "If nothing else, it'll give me something to do in my downtime."

Brian sighed in resignation, "Well, the Commander shouldn't be _too_ angry. If she is, I'll just blame your father," he patted her on the back and moved back over to the lectern while Taylor fought against her heartrate, "Five minutes. Alright," he took a few deep breaths, steadying himself. Taylor thought he looked nervous, which wasn't surprising if this was his first time leading. "How much do you know about an officer's duties, Taylor?"

She exited the Gouf puzzle (and resolved to call and yell at her father before leaving AXIS) and placed her tablet back on the desk before answering, "Well, as Strike Team Leader, you lead us into battle and have final say in all tactical and operational decisions, so long as they're within mission parameters. I'm to assist you and make sure the rank and file are kept in line and follow our orders. Off-duty, I'm to act as an overseer for our Strike Team, make sure they're supplied with any materials they need, their quarters are clean and well-stocked, and make sure their suits are up to snuff and the like," Taylor gave another dry laugh, clasping her hands _carefully _behind her back, shoulders forward, "I'm essentially the Team's supervisor while you're in tactical meetings and doing paperwork, or that's what I got from my observations and the pamphlet they gave me after graduation."

"You'll also help with the paperwork and keep our Team out of trouble with the other Teams, but that's a pretty fair summary of both our duties." Taylor suppressed a groan at the mention of _paperwork_, but Brian continued kindly, "I've been on a Strike Team before, and it's like having a second family; the officers are like the parents, while our Team is like a group of adopted kids. Each Team takes care of their own, but all the Teams take care of each other, too."

"So, like an extended family, working together in community."

He hummed, giving her a searching look, "I'm sure you know better than me what that's like."

She did. Oh, she _did_. "Yes," she replied crisply, meeting his gaze, "I do."

Brian gulped, so slightly she almost missed it, but kept smiling, "You've got the glare down, that's for sure," he smiled as Taylor looked to her desk, cursing the stupid treacherous bloodbag in her chest. "But the High Admiral keeps her shoulders back when she's standing like that. Poor posture, Lieutenant."

Fiery blush exploding across her face, Taylor swallowed her pride and explained in an embarrassed, high-pitched voice, "The… quartermaster didn't get my shirt size right, s-sir. I-I'll have it rectified before we ship out." Why, oh why didn't she pack something other than sport and shelf bras?! She was going to run Kiyone _ragged_ for this one!

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Brian's cheeks darken slightly as he became flustered himself, "Oh. Sorry. Uh, just, ah, do your best. Until you replace it."

She nodded quickly, not trusting her voice to reply, focusing on her breathing and trying to psych herself up for the full briefing.

_'You are the daughter of the Honored High Admiral of the UCRS's Main Battle-fleet. Your father is one of the most respected scientists in the Republic. You are the heir to Warren Hebert's memory, the third highest-scoring pilot in the history of Solaris and the Colonies. Stop blushing like some innocent noble floozy on seeing her first suitor!'_ There, blush under control. Breathing is good. Two minutes to the full briefing.

Of course, that's when the door slid open, revealing the first of her charges.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**a/n: Yes, I know what the pairing says. Rome wasn't built in a day, Taylor is bi, and we're just getting started, so hang in there!**

**Yes, Amelia Lisbon is the Gundam UC version of Panacea. Chris Wallis isn't Armsmaster, but Collin Wallis is in this AU somewhere. Neither of them arelike their canon equivalents, but have _some_ similarities, which you'll see soon enough in Amy's case.**

**Brian Quentin is like Grue, except, you know, not. That statement Brian made in the canon story, about not being a wholly good person? Not _completely_ true here.**

**Kiyone is a version of Lisa, except **_much_** more promiscuous and forthright than her Worm equivalent. Good with people, not so good with respecting personal space.**

**Goodwin is, mostly, cut from whole cloth, but will be a little like Weld in behavior, at least at first.**

**I... think that's everything! I hope you've enjoyed things so far, and will see you all next chapter!**

**And thank you to those who have fave'd, subbed and reviewed!**

**~Baked**


End file.
